The Sweetness of Life
by luvsanime02
Summary: Heero's not sure that he understands Duo and Relena's little game, but it sure is entertaining to watch.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the November 29th Cocktail Party prompt found here: gwcocktailfriday . tumblr .com(/)post/189248885547/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-november. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

**The Sweetness of Life** by luvsanime02

########

Usually, Heero's not much of a fan of sweet-tasting things. Honey, he's decided, is an exception. Then again, maybe it's just the combination of honey and alcohol that he finds so appealing. Whatever the reason, though, Heero's very pleased with his drink.

Next to him, Duo isn't so happy with it. He dislikes most sweetened foods, especially artificial sweeteners. The first time he'd tried some kind of marshmallow cereal thing, Duo had made a face similar to someone who had just been poisoned.

Heero would know.

The honey, at least, has a natural sweetness to it, but it still sits too heavy on Duo's tongue. Heero can tell from the look on his friend's face. Not to mention the fact that Duo has only taken one sip of his drink so far, and now he's stuck politely holding it while they talk with Relena.

Who definitely knows that Duo doesn't like the drink. It's very entertaining for Heero. Duo's clearly trying not to upset Relena by setting down the drink, and Relena's watching Duo closely to see when he finally cracks. The fact that Heero likes the drink is just a bonus, apparently.

Duo can't ever bring himself to be rude to Relena, though. Heero's not quite sure why. It's nothing to do with her background and upbringing. Duo's perfectly comfortable with being rude to Zechs, after all. Or Dorothy, though she seems to enjoy it.

And it's not like Duo's ever fallen for Relena's innocent act, as far as Heero knows. Then again, Duo disarms others in the same way, so he of all people should recognize the technique. No, there's something else about Relena that makes Duo uncomfortable with disappointing her in any way. Maybe it's just the way that Relena sees the best in everyone, and people want to live up to that image of themselves.

Everyone wants to be seen as a decent person, after all. Relena sees everyone as inherently nice until they prove her wrong. Heero assumes that Duo wants to keep Relena's good opinion of him. Sometimes, he goes overboard with this, though. Like now, for instance.

Heero pointedly takes another sip of his drink. Duo's eyebrow twitches, and Relena hides a smile behind her own glass. Something has to break soon, and Heero wonders who's going to make a move first this time. Another thing Relena and Duo have in common is that they're both incredibly stubborn individuals, not that Heero has a leg to stand on there.

Eventually, Relena sits her glass down and politely excuses herself to the bathroom for a few minutes. The second she's out of the room, Duo pours the rest of his drink into Heero's mostly empty glass.

Heero snorts. "You're both ridiculous," he announces, but happily drinks the honey-sweet liquid before Relena gets back.

Duo gives him a look that is equal parts exasperated and grateful, but before he can reply, Relena walks back into the room. It hasn't been nearly enough time for her to visit the bathroom, considering the nearest one is down two halls, and Duo slumps into the cushions, obviously also aware of that fact.

Relena smiles brightly, knowing that she's won this little round. Of what, Heero still doesn't know, but he does know better than to try interfering. For one thing, it would ruin his amusement.

"Should I go see if there's more Honey Elder in the kitchen?" Relena asks, her voice as sweet as the drink.

Heero chuckles before he can stop himself, but at least that seems to break the tension. Duo cracks next, and Relena joins soon after. Soon, they're all laughing like loons for a few minutes, even as Heero makes a mental note of the drink's name to look up later.

"Please, no," Duo says, holding his hands out in front of himself as if to ward off Relena. "I don't think I could pretend to like that stuff again." He absolutely could, Heero knows, if he had to, but it's good that he's relaxing enough now not to bother with trying.

"I don't like it either," Relena admits, which sets Duo off again. Heero rolls his eyes when neither of them are looking at him. Ridiculous, the both of them.

Heero couldn't ask for better friends, really.


End file.
